Meant To Be: Sirius loves Remus
by foxface333ChocolateLabrador
Summary: A spin-off of my main series 'Meant To Be: A Drarry Story'. Set in Remus and Sirius' fifth year, can be read alone, or with 'A Drarry Story' Basically how I think Remus and Sirius could have gotten togther. Contains: Slash, mild angst, and fluffiness.


**A/N: So this is a spin-off from my main series "Meant To Be: A Drarry Story" It contains SLASH and is basically how I think Sirius and Remus could have gotten together :) You can read this with or without reading that fic, but this one begins whilst Remus and Sirius are at Hogwarts, and that one starts when Draco and Harry are in fifth year. If I get enough interest in this, I'll continue it too!**

Remus was in his element. The library was near empty, most students at dinner. Remus was serious about his exam study though, and had organised his books and notes on the table around him so that he would not be distracted by inane things, such as whether or not Sirius would notice him missing. Remus slapped his forehead with his palm, and attempted to concentrate on his Transfiguration revision.

He just could not _believe_ Sirius had learnt to transform into an animagus, for him! He knew James had almost achieved his stag form, and Peter was closer than he had ever believed he would be, but the fact remained. Sirius Orion Black had convinced his friends to learn one of the most difficult and dangerous transformations a wizard can undergo, and then proceeded to join Remus when he underwent his transformation into a werewolf.

How many friends would go to such lengths, only to help you feel better? How many friends could see into your heart so well, to see how lonely you really are, yet fail to see what true feelings lay there? How could he not see how Remus fell more in love with him every day? How could he –

RLSB RLSB RLSB RLSB RLSB

Sirius was _bored_. Bored with a capital B. James was off stalking Lily, Peter was in the Great Hall pigging himself on dessert but Sirius was BORED. So he went looking for Remus. Remus would distract him from his maudlin life (Remus would love that he used a big word too!) he always had time to spare for Sirius! Aha!

Sirius spotted Remus, tucked away in a corner of the library, staring at a piece of parchment in front of him with a woebegone face. Sirius hastened over to him, clearing a stack of books from the chair beside his dearest Remy with a bang, and plopped down beside him. Honestly, Remus was surrounded by so many books; Sirius would almost think he didn't want any company! As Remus bolted upright, pulled from whatever deep thoughts he'd been having, Sirius realised he may have been right.

Well, Sirius was great company! Sirius grinned sheepishly at Remus and flicked his shaggy black hair out of his eyes. "Moony, no-one will play with me! I'm so _borrreed_!" He whined, lowering his eyes and focusing on his most puppy-like expression. Remus sighed, gazing wistfully at his revision notes. Sirius was mesmerised - Remus' soft brown hair fell _just_ so over his beautiful sky-blue eyes. Sirius was drawn forward, wanting to gaze into those depths forever. Sirius caressed Remus' silky smooth skin with the tip of his finger, before grazing his lips over Remus'.

SBRL SBRL SBRL SBRL SBRL

Remus was frozen. He literally could not have moved, even if his life depended on it. Sirius' lips were barely touching his, his minty breath just mingling with Remus' but it was absolute heaven. And Remus was loathe for it to end. And end it would, he knew it was too good to be true. Sirius rarely used his brain, and it was clear he wasn't using it now. Remus knew that a real kiss with Sirius would ruin their friendship forever, but it was so tempting ... He breathed a sigh of relief when Sirius moved back, frowning slightly. "Don't you want me to snog you Moony?" Remus scowled ever so slightly. "Sirius, we've talked about this! You can't mess around with others feelings, just because you're bored! You remember that girl, Sierra, who you kissed for a bit, and then she followed you everywhere for the next month?"

Sirius shivered, his eyes showing his fear. "She was a creepy stalker for sure. But I wasn't messing with you Remus! I would never kiss James, or Peter. Only you. I finally figured why I've been having so much trouble with girls this year." Remus stood up, shoving his chair backwards. He rarely was angry, but this was too far!

"I don't know what you're trying to achieve Sirius, but it is cruel to use me as your plaything –" Sirius stood up, suddenly furious. "No Remy! I'm not, I'm completely Sirius! I love you!" A hush descended on the library, and Remus could hear the angry mutters of Madam Pince drawing near to tell them off for shouting. "You-you love me?" Sirius beamed. "Yes you silly wolf! Now let me give you a real kiss!"

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
